


Confessions

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*****Please feel free to add any suggestions, as I'm writing as I go, with only a few deffinitely plans right now. the relationships can be changed, well a few of Them, so feel free to add suggestions on that as well.*****</p><p>After Nico's "not my type" confession, Percy learns he has some new feelings to deal with. </p><p>Relationships are built, as well as broken. <br/>There will be quests as Well as near death experiences, and possibly one that only has one way out To be saved. This will have action as well as romance and a bit of drama, but I would like to add as much as possible to this fic. </p><p>I live for Kudos abd Comments. Read notes for my Tumblr if interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *if Piper speaks in italic and is is NOT mad, she.is using.charm speak.  
> * anything written like /this/ is Morse code, which will not be used too often. Only in some cases of conversation between Leo and someone else (usually Nico or Annabeth)
> 
> I didn't put this.in the archive warnings but there will be some slightly underage drinking in certain chapters, Mainly one of them. There will be violence but I'm not sure how descriptive it will be, so I used it in the warnings.
> 
> Suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

_Percy watched Nico study him after giving him the news about his and Annabeth's future._

_"So," Nico finally said, "since we're going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air."_

_Percy's smile wavered. "What do you mean?"_

_"For a long time," Nico said, "I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know."_

_Percy looked at Nico. Then at Annabeth, checking that he'd heard correctly. Then back at Nico. "You---"_

_"Yeah," Nico said, cutting him off. "You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys."_

_"You..." Percy started, only to be cut off again, "so you mean---"_

_"Right," Nico said. Annabeths eyes started to sparkle, a sight Percy's heart melted at seeing, as she gave Nico a sideways smile._

_"Wait," Percy said. "So you mean---"_

_"Right," Nico said again. "But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now... you're cute, but you're not my type."_

_"I'm not your type... Wait. So---"_

_"See you around, Percy," Nico said. "Annabeth."_

_She raised her hand for a high five, and Nico obliged. As he walked away, Percy thought, what is his type?_

 

Percy sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. At first, He felt confusion at the realization he wasn't in his room at his house. After a few seconds, Percy remembered he had stayed year round for camp this time, and laid in his blue briefs, listening to the snoring Cyclops above him.

It had only been a few hours ago that Nico gave his confession. Percy's first selfish thought was, _I'm not his type? What does he mean 'I'm not his type'?_

It only took a moment for Percy to feel like a complete asshole.

He'd initially believed the confession to be a joke, but soon started to pull the pieces together. It made since, really. When Nico first met Percy, he'd followed him around as if the boy was on a leash. He'd stopped four skeleton warriors from trying to kill Percy, even after he had caused Bianca's death. After Nico and Jason returned from retrieving Diocletian's Scepter, which involved the god Cupid, Nico had avoided making eye contact with Percy, much less being in the same room as him. All the while, Jason had known and been there, sending sad smiles to Nico as Percy, obliviously, cuddled up with Annabeth in all his douchebaggery.

Nico even took a personal offence to Percy at Bianca's death, even though Thalia and a few others had been there as well. _No_ , Percy thought, _it was my fault, not theirs. I made a promise to keep her safe, but I let her do a job I should have done---that I'd said I'd do. She died because of me, and Nico had every right to hate me._

How did this boy hold a torch for the son of Poseidon?

Percy shook his head, as if that should clear his thoughts before rolling out of bed. He threw on some jeans, not caring about a shirt, and headed to the lake. Luckily, the only harpie he'd run into had been Ella. Much to Percy's disadvantage, Ella had discovered the internet, as well as famous quotes.

" _One's first love is always perfect until one meets one's second love_ , Elizabeth Aston."

"Please Ella," Percy pleaded, "not now?" She nodded, grabbed a discarded chip bag from the ground, and flew towards the woods.

Percy sighed in relief as he stepped into the water, allowing him to be completely engulfed, as well as soaked. Usually, he would walk out of the water completely dry, but every once in a while chose to let himself be soaked. The water was cold that night, so he decided to get out and dry himself off, only to stop at the sound of nearby voices. He recognized one voice as he heard some of the sentence.

"...be okay? I'm worried about him, Will," Jason's concerned voice said.

"I don't know, Jason," Will responded, "That much shadow travel at once could easily kill him. Even if Nico stays in the infirmary until fully healed, one use could cause him to fade entirely. Make sure he is careful about using his abilities, as I'm doing the best I can. I care about him too, you know."

Percy felt his throat constrict at the thought of Nico fading.

"Oh and, uh," Will started, and Percy could hear the reluctance in his voice, "I heard that Nico came out of the closet to Percy?"

Jason tightened his jaw, obviously trying not to spill everything to his recently-close-friend.

"Yeah," He confirmed, "but it's really not my place to discus it."

Will nodded, "I need to head back to the infirmary. You can visit tomorrow at noon, but can't stay too long. Visiting for today lasts another twenty minutes."

Percy unintentionally placed the time in the front of his mind as Jason spoke again.

"I can't tomorrow," He averted his gaze, and nervously placed a hand on the back of his neck, "I have to go to Camp Jupiter and see about them coming back here soon."

Will smiled and nodded. As he began walking back he said, "That's fine. I'm sure Nico will understand, but I recommend you IM him and check in. He never gets much company besides you and Hazel."

When Will was finally out of ear shot, Jason said, "Percy, next time you eavesdrop, try to be a bit more subtle."

Percy blushed and pushed himself up out of the water, allowing himself to plop down and sit on the edge of the lake. Jason soon joined him and smiled sadly.

"I assume you're just now putting all the pieces together?"

"Yeah," Percy sighed, understanding Jason's meaning perfectly, "I mean, I should have guessed it before. The Signs were obvious, but I still managed to miss them all. I'd cuddled up with Annabeth and kissed her right in front of him, all the while probably torturing him. Am I really _that_ oblivious?"

"Yes," Jason responded immediately, "But don't feel bad. We all missed the signs, even _Annabeth and Piper._ He chose to keep it hidden, and because of that choice, he was able to hide his feelings the best he could."

"But I wish he would have just told me," Percy complained as he fell to his back.

"Then what?" Jason asked, "Have his heart shatter when you tell him you don't feel the same? That wouldn't help the situation at all." Jason fell to his back beside his best friend and continued, "You should be glad he had the time to get over you, or you would have broken him, Perce."

Percy sighed and closed his eyes, taking in the cold air and smell of lake water. "I hope things don't stay awkward. I want us to be friends, I really do, but I don't want him feeling weird because he used to like me."

"I'm sure he won't," Jason reassured, standing up and holding his hand hand out for Percy to take, "Now come on, visiting ends in ten minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Percy see Nico in the infirmary, while a decision is made for Nico to stay with one of the boys. On the way back to his cabin, Percy and Annabeth get in a small argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and kinda ducky chapter. I've had writers block on this story and had also been working on some other ones. Feel free to add any suggestions on future ideas For this or any of my other stories.
> 
> Thank You! 
> 
> ~Aubrey

Nico sat in the infirmary, admiring his blonde doctor. Will turned around and smiled to his cheeks, His bright blue eyes, blonde hair, and tanned, freckled face lighting up the room.

"Good news," Will practically sang, "You're not fading, but I still have some things to work on with you. Hopefully, the new treatment I have planned will help"

He was cut off by a knock on the door before it opened. Nico smiled at Jason, then blushed as he saw the person shyly following suit. Percy.

"Hey, Neeks!" Percy said, his face lighting up with a smile that Nico only saw around Annabeth.

"Hey?" Nico responded, but it sounded like more of a question. He blushed more and stared down as he nervously twisted his skull ring. Jason seemed to notice and smiled sweetly.

"We decided to stop by since we have about..." he pulled out his new phone, which Leo promised to be monster-proof, and checked the time, "seven minutes left of visiting. Ha, ironic."

Nico glared at the bad joke, then snickered as he noticed Percy's eyes narrow as well.

"No Jason," Percy said, hands on his hips as he shook his head in disappointment, "Never again. Just no."

Nico watched the way his bottom lip poked out as he made a pouty face. His eyebrows were pinched together as he glared at the blonde.

Jason put his hand on the back on his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, the jokes are kinda Leo's thing."

"Kinda?"

They were interrupted by Will clearing his throat for their attention.

Jason fixed his posture and put on his Roman face. "Yes?"

Will grinned at his seriousness as Percy smirked and said, "Damn Jay, lighten up. He's a healer, not a serial killer."

Jason glared at Percy, but relaxed anyways.

"Nico was to originally stay here for three nights, but as it turns out, he may be able to leave tonight. The only problem: if he leaves, one of you will have to stay with him."

Panic settled in Nico's chest as he feared staying with Percy. Yes, he said he hadn't been his type, but Nico would always feel something for Percy. It would still be a bit awkward to go with the son of Poseidon as well.

After you've fallen completely in love with someone, telling yourself otherwise otherwise just doesn't help. They will always have a place in your heart, and you just have to find a way to accept it. Otherwise, you'll be miserable watching them love somebody else, knowing you have no way of winning their heart. The only way to be happy is to accept your feelings and move on.

"So," Will said, snapping Nico out of his internal thoughts. "Who's taking him?"

Nico's panic returned when Percy said, "Me. I'll take him."

"You sure, Perce?" Jason asked, sending Nico a nervous glance.

"Yes," Percy said. It may have been Nico's imagination, but he swore he heard some nervousness in Percy's voice too.

"Alright," Will said, sounding very unhappy about the turn of events. "I'll grab the release papers."

After Percy signed the papers, Will gave him very clear instructions about Nico's medication and method for getting better. To Nico's surpriseand Jason's and Will'sPercy paid very close attention to Will's instructions. After Will finished, Percy repeated all of his instructions nearly perfectly.

"I'll be giving him one more treatment before I release him," Will said. "Visiting hours are over, I'll have someone tell you when to come for Nico."

"Sounds great," Percy said, smiling brightly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The entire walk back to the cabin, Percy thought about Nico staying with him. Apparently, Percy had been scowling as he thought.

"Dude," Jason said. "You okay?"

Percy grinned and shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Jason answered. "You've been scowling at the ground since we left the infirmary. I kind of feel bad for it."

Percy laughed, earning himself a grin from Jason.

After they returned into their silence, he decided to open up a bit. "I don't know, man. Its just..." he trailed off in thought as Jason waited patiently for Percy to continue. "Ever since Nico opened up, my mind has been on over drive. I mean, I know I have ADHD and all, but more than usual. Its weird."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Like, I don't just feel like an asshole anymore." He paused. _That sounded bad_. "I mean, I do. Its just, I've been noticing things..."

Jason paused, making sure he'd finished before asking, "Like..?"

"Well... Like the color of his eyes and the way he twists his skull ring when he's nervous and how proud I feel when he blushes around me and how when he's tired he looks like a little black kitten and---"

"Percy!" A girls voice cut him off.

He turned around to see Annabeth rushing towards him. Jason stood in front of Percy, deep in thought, and Percy noticed they'd reached the cabins.

Instead of the usual hug, Annabeth flicked Percy on the nose.

__

* * *

 

 

 "Why are you taking Nico in?" Annabeth shouted, annoyance clear in her voice. "Did you ever think about the fact he might feel awkward about staying with you? Percy, He just told you a few hours ago how he'd felt about you!" She spread her arms for emphasis as she continued her lecture.

"Annabeth," He cut her off. When she kept talking, he tried again. And again, until, "Annabeth!!!"

She gasped at Percy and lost her voice.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't let me say anything," Percy said, smiling sheepishly at his girlfriend. "Yes, I actually realized he might feel awkward. I don't want to be awkward, I want to be friends."

She smiled sadly at him, all of her annoyance fading away. "But Percy, maybe this isn't the best way to go. I know you feel guilty about"

"Annabeth," Percy cut her off firmly, a hint of warning edging his voice.

Jason snapped out of his deep thoughts and glanced between the two. He was curious to figure out why Percy suddenly cut Annabeth, of all people, off mid sentence.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do to help her."

Now Jason had a feeling he knew what was going on. Annabeth was talking about Bianca.

"I think I should go," Jason said, knowing they needed time to talk.

"No," said Percy.

" _Percy,_ " Annabeth warned. "

"No Annabeth. Even if I _do_ feel guilty, I do want to be friends with him."

"Friendship goes both ways, seaweed brain." Annabeth snapped, then covered her mouth. "Oh gods. I didn't mean it like that. It's just, he might not want"

"No, I get it."

And Percy walked into his cabin, leaving both Annabeth and Jason outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What, di Angelo? You've never walked in on two guys in a bathroom? Who knows what could go on in here." Leo wiggled his eyebrows eyebrows suggestively, smirk growing at the slight blush on Nico's cheek. "Wanna join?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I had a headcannon that Jason makes really bad jokes lol or like grandma jokes xD

"What's going on with them?" Nico leaned over to ask Jason at the sight of Percy and Annabeth.

They'd been avoiding each other all morning from what Nico could tell. Any time Annabeth would try to talk to Percy, he would get upset and storm off.

Right now they were bickering by the arena, Annabeth being unusually careless with her drakon bone sword. Percy was even being more careful with Riptide than Annabeth was with her weapon, and that's saying a lot.

Both of their arms swung in wild gestures as they argued, until Annabeth swung her sword, decapitating the dummy closest to her, and storming off.

Jason let out a sigh. "One of them will probably kill me for this, but I was with them yesterday when they started arguing. I hadn't told you what about, knowing you'd probably feel a bit uncomfortable."

"Well?" Nico pressed, raising an eyebrow with a slight scowl, causing Jason to avoid eye contact with a hand on the back of his neck.

"They uh, they kind of argued about you."

"That wasn't vague at all," Nico deadpanned.

"Yeah, sorry," Jason chuckled. "Anyways, short version: After me and Percy left the infirmary, Annabeth ran to catch up yelling Percy's name. We stopped, and she flicked him on the nose, following with a loud assortment of 'what were you thinking's and 'why don't you ever think things through'. She thought you might be embarrassed or uncomfortable staying with him after yesterday."

Nico blushed.

"Anyways, Percy said he's really trying hard to be your friend, and Annabeth snapped at him saying 'friendship goes both ways'. Now, I know Percy can have a temper and take things personally, but he reacted pretty strongly to those words. By the way he's acting today, I'm assuming there was a deeper meaning in his reaction to that. Not to mention Annabeths pained reaction after speaking them."

Nico took a second to process everything, then nodded slowly. Percy really is very understanding, so whatever Annabeth did to piss him off this much had to have been bad.

 

* * *

 

 

"Fuck!" Leo hissed, pressing his thumb to his palm to stop the sudden bleeding. " _Fucking engine._ "

He'd been working on the engine on the _Argo II_ , only to slice his palm on something metal when he glanced away. Unconsciously, he began tapping _I love you_ in Morse code as he searched for a gauze in the _Argo II_ bathroom.

"Need some help?"

Leo nearly jumped a foot high at the amused voice behind him. He turned around to see Percy leaning against the doorway with his arms and ankles crossed. Although he was smirking at the son of Hephaestus, Leo could see the pained expression in his eyes and motioned for him to sit down.

With a hand on his heart and unsteady breathing he asked, "What in Tartarus are you doing here, Percy? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Percy smiled shyly. "I needed some time away from everyone, so I thought coming here would be a good getaway. But, since you're here I might as well hang out. I noticed during the war we really didn't talk much."

Leo nodded in understanding and motioned for Percy to sit down. "Do you want to talk about what's wrong?"

Leo sat on the closed toilet lid, while Percy sat on the edge of the bathtub with a nod of his head. After He finished wrapping his hand, Leo found himself asking Percy personal questions. To his surprise, Percy had been willing to talk and blurted out the most randomyet somehow Leo should have seen it it comingthing Percy could have said in that moment.

"Nico's gay and haser, had a crush on me." Leo sat with wide eyes as Percy cringed at the confession. "Shit. I don't know if I was supposed to tell anyone that."

"Well," Leo started, pausing in thought, "have you talked to him about it? And what do you think about that? Oh, and I get it. I won't tell anyone."

"I don't know!" Percy exclaimed, arms wide for emphasis. "I don't know what to do or how to feel. I keep thinking back on how many things he's done for me. Gods, I'm so fucking dense, I didn't even notice how he felt. No wonder he avoided me."

"Okay." Leo loudly clasped his hands together before crossing his legs. Granted, not the most comfortable position, but it helps him stay still when his ADHD drives him crazy. "Sorry to say this Perce, but it sounds like when he wanted the attention, you weren't there. So when he got tired of it and didn't want it anymore, that's when you gave it to him. When he wanted to be alone, you wouldn't leave him be."

He looked down to see himself making another helicopter out of metal and pipe cleaners. _When did I pick this up?_  The thought slipped from his mind, replaced by laughter at the shocked look on Percy's face.

"What?" Leo smirked. "Never seen me give advice? It doesn't take a genius to put the puzzle pieces together, even if I only see things from a distance. I'm not as dumb as you all think, Percy."

Percy's eyes widened as he frantically shook his head. "No! No, I don't think you're dumb. I'm just not used to you giving advice. Actually, I've never really seen anyone give you any either..."

Leo's smile faltered, but he replaced it with a bigger grin before the son of Poseidon could catch on.

"Eh, I'm fine." He shrugged. "Never really felt like I needed it."

He saw the sad look on Percy's face and felt bad for lying. No, he was not lying. He was fine. Completely fine. Who was He kidding?

Percy, of all people, could see right through him right now. He needed to stop hiding from his friends. If he can be there for them, they can be here for him too, right?

"Leo..."

Leo put his hand up, face more serious than it had been In a while. "No, Percy. Honestly.. I'm done lying. I cover my pain with jokes, yes. I've been lying about how I feel to all of you, and none of you have noticed until now. But you know what? I've been dealing with my pain longer. We can talk about me another time. Right now, this is about you and Nico. I'm fine."

He was slightly shocked himself at the confession, and judging by the look on the other's face, so was Percy.

* * *

 

 

Nico had been walking to the _Argo II_ for some privacy when he heard Leo and Percy talking. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but after hearing his name, curiosity got the better of him. He ended up leaning his head against the door, ready to shadow travel away if anyone came close.

"...just not used to you giving advice." Came Percy's voice on the other side of the door. "Actually, I've never really seen anyone give you any either..."

"Eh, I'm fine," Leo responded, "Never really felt like I needed it."

There was a pause for a second before Percy said, "Leo..."

Leo's voice took on a serious tone that Nico had never heard before, and he found a new respect for the son of Hephaestus. Maybe Nico wasn't the only one who felt like he didn't belong.

"No, Percy. Honestly.. I'm done lying. I cover my pain with jokes, yes. I've been lying about how I feel to all of you, and none of you have noticed until now. But you know what? I've been dealing with my pain longer. We can talk about me another time. Right now, this is about you and Nico. I'm fine."

He decided he'd eavesdropping enough, so he stepped back quietly before taking loud steps towards the door. Their voices stopped as he knocked and peaked his head inside.

"Why are both of you in a bathroom together?" Nico asked, one eyebrow raised with a smirk.

Leo's straight face (which Nico had never seen before. It looked strange on the Latino) quickly turned back into the familiar grin everyone he always had.

"What, di Angelo? You've never walked in on two guys in a bathroom? Who knows what could go on in here." He wiggled his eyebrows eyebrows suggestively, smirk growing at the slight blush on Nico's cheek. "Wanna join?"

Nico internally cursed himself for blushing so brightly before shaking his head frantically.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wanna join?"

Leo was still wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk when Percy sent him a deep glare and a nudge of his foot. Thankfully, Nico didn't seem to notice, due to his severe blushing. It was kind of cute. Percy had never seen Nico blush that bad, and made a mental note to see it more often.

He dramatically rolled his eyes. "Leo, Shu"

"What? Can't handle yourself, Valdez?"

Percy and Leo gaped at Nico's words, only to find him smirking, most likely proud of himself.

"It's more fun with an _'extra hand'_ ," Leo responded with a wink and a smirk. "Besides, the more the merrier."

Nico scoffed. "Yeah, says the Latino Santa Elf."

Percy started laughing, resisting the urge to make weird faces to stop his smiling cheeks from hurting. How could smiling hurt so much sometimes? "Damn, Nico. I never pegged you for the smart-ass type."

Nico's smirk turned into a grin. "Jealous I have better comebacks than you, Jackson?"

Percy laughed harder, then grinned mischievously. "Yeah right. I could _'bury'_ you in a smart-ass fight."

"Bury, ha ha." Nico deadpanned and glared half heartedly.

Percy smiled, but it melted at Leo's analyzing expression. "What?"

Leo snapped out of his stupor and grinned. "I'm impressed, boys. At least your jokes are better than Jason's. Thank the _gods_."

"Holy Poseidon, Jason's jokes are _terrible!"_

Percy, Leo, and Nico were still laughing when the Iris Message popped up to show a man in a wheelchair. Chiron looked startled to see the three most unlikely friends laughing togethernot to mention, in a bathroom.

He cleared his throat, successfully gaining the attention of the demigods. "I have an announcement to make. Please gather the others and bring them to the dining pavilion. I've already gathered the Athena and Hermes cabin."

Percy nodded and Nico left in a shadow, leaving Leo and Percy together to walk. Leo swiped through the image and stood, Percy following suit, as they walked out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked at Annabeth, who had her hands on his shoulders with a stern, yet pitiful expression. " _Spill_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little jumbled, yes, I know. I've done that on purpose, and it will make much more sense later. I promise. There are also a few things mentioned in this chapter that may end up stopped due to an attack, or something.   
> Suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated. 
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"It has come to my attention there has been multiple fights lately, outside of the arena," Chiron started. "On behalf of the gods decisions, all of Camp Half-Blood, as well as Camp Jupiter, will be attending the nearest high school: Goode." Several demigods cheered, and Nico's heart sped up.

This wouldn't be a good idea, especially for him. When he was a child, he was constantly made fun of for his sexuality. Yes, Percy had been his first _real_ crush, but he'd be lying if he said he'd never found another guy attractive before.

He'd just turned ten, a few months before Hades sent him and Bianca to the Lotus Casino. He hadn't understood his feelings at the time, only assumed every guy had thought that way. He'd decided to tell his best friend of six years that he might've had feeling for a mutual friend. He immediately turned on Nico and spread a rumor about him being queer, causing Nico to become an outcast.

And people wonder why he has trust issues.

"A few Centaursmy brothersand Satyrs will be attending to help you," Chiron continued. "Possibly a few minor gods. This is to help all of you with your social skills, as well as discipline."

"What about those of us who stay year-round?" a kid from the Ares table asked.

"Especially those who stay year-round. Just because you are a demigod, it does not mean you can avoid normal activities such as school and family."

Nico glanced around to see most of the camp excited, but his gaze ended up focused on one person. _Percy Jackson._ His face paled drastically as he gaped at Chiron. A few people sent him curious stares, but he seemed only focussed on Chiron's terrifying words.

"There will be no arguments. Everyone of you will be attending Goode Highschool. When the school year starts in three days, a group of buses will meet all of you, ten blocks from the camp."

Nico gathered the shadows, ready to slip into then and be back in his cabin, but stopped as he noticed Percy staring at him. Their gazes locked, and Nico looked behind him to see if there could have been anyone else there, then looked back, only to find Percy staring at his uneaten food. He hadn't even bothered to make it blue.

As soon as Chiron finished speaking, Percy jumped from the table and rushed over to the centar, talking adamantly with his hands. The look on his face said they were clearly arguing.

"Hey, Nico."

Nico jumped as Will's voice spoke behind him. He swung his legs around the seat with a hand to his chest.

Will grinned. "Did I scare the almighty Ghost King?"

Nico glared and crossed his arms. "No."

"Then whatever made you jump?" He asked innocently, lip twitching as he tried to hide his smile.

Nico rolled his eyes with a smirk. "What do you want, Solace?"

"Why do I have to want something to see a friend?" Will asked as he sat down beside the son of Hades.

Nico shrugged and crossed his legs, resting his elbows and back on the table.

"Ready to leave the infirmary?"

Nico paled. He'd forgotten last night was the only night he'd be staying there. He'd be sleeping in cabin three tonight...

"I'll take that as a _no._ You'll be fine, you know. Its not like he bites or anything."

Nico blushed at the image of Percy biting him, then scolded himself. Now was not the time to be thinking that way. Besides, Percy was with Annabeth. And Nico was supposed to be over him.

He put on his best fake smile. "I know, just not excited to go back to a school. I mean, it _has_ been over 80 years..."

Will seemed to catch on to Nico's thoughts. He slung an arm around his shoulders, chuckling when Nico stiffened immediately. Nico didn't like being touched, Will knew that, as did Jason, yet they still went against his wishes for personal space. Jason being more cautious about it, paying attention to facial expressions and the like, while Will just did as he pleased. _Dorks_.

"Things are different now, Nico. People are more accepting. Granted, not everyone agrees with the way some of us are, but most of the world has changed over the years. I'm openly pansexual, and no one has said anything to me about it yet."

Nico chuckled. That was something he liked about Will; he was blunt. He didn't sugar coat anything. He laid everything out on the table, whether you liked what the blonde had to say or not.

He heard someone huff loudly and shifted his gaze to a pissed looking Percy, who was now storming out of the dining pavilion. His face was unusually pale, and his hands were clenched into fists so hard his knuckles turned white. Nico wouldn't be surprised if his nails broke the skin on his palms from the grip.

Will noticed and sighed, removing his arm from around Nico's shoulders. "Go check on him. I'll have Jason bring by what you need to the cabin later."

Nico looked at Will gratefully before getting up and starting after Percy, vaguely hearing Will shout behind him, "If you need me, you know where to find me!"

He smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy paced around the cabin, trying his hardest not to break everything in the room.

He'd been through so much. He'd fought in not only one, but two wars. He'd defeated Titans, Giants, gods, monsters... And to think, something as simple as a common disease could shatter his whole world. Now, demigods can't get cancers, tumors, or the like. The godly side of their blood prevents them from any effect to such diseases. Sure, they can get colds and smaller illnesses, but nothing serious enough to kill them. Mortals, on the other hand...

 _No_. He wouldn't think about it. He just couldn't handle going back there, not after he'd just gotten the IM.

A soft knock sounded at the door, hesitantly followed by an all too familiar voice. "Percy?"

He stopped pacing and dropped down onto his bed, staring at the metal bars holding up the top bunk. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and resting it beside him. "Come in, Nico."

The door opened, said demigod stepping in silently. Percy was surprised to find his footsteps were completely quiet as he approached the bed.

"Everything okay?" Nico asked, his voice laced with concern.

Percy forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, just not really looking forward to going back to school."

Nico raised a brow. "I thought you liked school? It's not like you were expelled for anything you could actually help, and you wouldn't be an outcast. The campers here, as well as the majority of Camp Jupiter's legionnaires would be there, and they practically praise you."

Percy sat up, noticing now that it was getting dark, and he still hadn't turned on the light. He stood from the bed, dusting his hands on his jeans out of habit, before walking over to the light switch and flipping it on. He chuckled when Nico squinted, putting a hand up to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Sorry, Neeks."

Nico looked up at him, startled. Only now did Percy remember only Jason called him Neeks. He internally cursed himself.

Before he had a chance to fix anything, Annabeth burst through the door, lunging into Percy's arms and squeezing the life out of him. "Oh gods Percy, I'm so sorry! I talked to Chiron"

"Annabeth," he said softly. "Please, I don't want to talk about it."

He glanced over at Nico, who had a slightly shocked and confused expression on his face. Percy sighed. He'd have to explain what was going on a bit later.

For now, He was at least glad Annabeth didn't seem mad anymore.

"I'm still mad at you, though."

He took that back, although thankful for the change in subject.

"I'll uh, get going," Nico said. "I need to get some of my things, anyways."

Before Percy could protest, Nico had already left the cabin on his way to gods know where, because the direction he went clearly wasn't towards his own cabin.

He looked at Annabeth, who had her hands on his shoulders with a stern, yet pitiful expression. " _Spill_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas where Nico went? Or what the IM Percy got was?   
> I'd love to hear what you think, and what you think is going on.
> 
> ~Aubrey :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**You let them die** , Jason mouthed. **You let then down.**_
> 
> _**It's all your fault** , Piper mouthed, raising her chin defiantly. **Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, Ethan, Zoë...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad chapter lol next update should be Thursday. I also apologize for the long wait; my phone had been having problems, so I wasn't able to access my writing to post.   
> Suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"Annabeth," Percy started, only to be cut off by her putting a hand up.

"No, you're not getting out of this. I heard about what happened, but I don't know specifics."

"Annabeth"

"Percy." She gave him a stern look. "Why won't you talk about it?"

He threw his hands up in exaggeration. "Because I just don't want to!"

She sighed. "Percy, eventually you'll want to talk about this with someone"

"And eventually isn't going to be today," he snapped.

"Percy," she warned.

"No. Not today, not tomorrow, not for a while."

"Percy, you can't just pretend you didn't just find out that"

"No, Annabeth!" He snapped.

Annabeth cringed at his tone, obvious fear in her eyes. Percy felt a tight pain in his chest, remembering the nearly identical look she'd given him when they fought Akhlys in Tartarus. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and letting it rest on the back of his neck.

Calmly, he said, "Look Annabeth, I didn't mean"

"No, it's fine," she dismissed, blanking her expression completely. She'd been doing that ever since Tartarusclosing herself and her emotions off from everyone if a situation became stressful. Percy guessed it might have been her way of coping. "I get it. You don't want to talk about it. Fine."

With that, she spun on her heal and left the cabin, fists clenching at her sides.

Percy sighed, throwing on a blue hoodie over his orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and leaving the cabin himself. He walked over to the lake, unconsciously stepping in and walking to the bottom. He stayed dry, of coarse, but paid little attention due to his racing thoughts.

Annabeth had been acting more distant with him, and he didn't want to admit to knowing the reason. Any time he snapped, she cringed in fear and stormed off. He knew she was afraid of him, and hated knowing it. People say he's oblivious? He wished he could be oblivious to the way she looks at him.

Sighing, he laid down on his back in the water, folding his arms behind his head and watching the water ripple at the surface. He let his mind wander to the good moments he'd had with Annabeth, back when he traveled with Annabeth and Grover on their first quest.

He felt his eyelids droop as the sun went down, darkening the sky above him. Just as his breathing evened out and his eyes closed, the familiar feeling of falling came to play.

 

* * *

 

 

_It was dark. The only sound he could here was the slight ringing you hear when you're completely alone._

_He looked over to Jason and Piper beside him, one of then mouthing something about Gaea. They'd defeated her, hadn't they? He didn't have any more time to dwell on it, though, because suddenly their were three women standing in a cylinder shaped room._

_Their mouths moved, but no words came out. He tried to listen, but couldn't focus on the words being spoken. They motioned to the walls and vanished, opening various holes in the wall that spewed black liquid._

_Percy's eyes widened and he turned around, only to find the only exit gone. But they'd just gone through there, where did it go?_

_He felt something cold surround his ankles and glanced down, only to see the black liquid filling up the room. In a matter of seconds, it reached his knees, then his hips._

_He wasn't worried about himself, as he could breathe under water; he was worried about Jason and Piper. If the water filled the whole room, they'd drown._

_Percy swam over to them as the water rose to his chest. They both had panicked expressions and wide eyes as they struggled to stay afloat. Percy tried to speak, but found no words came out of his mouth. Jason and Piper looked to him curiously, then glared._

_**Freak** , Piper mouthed. _

_Percy stared in shock. That couldn't be what he'd seen, right?_

_**You let them die** , Jason mouthed. **You let then down.**_

_**It's all your fault** , Piper mouthed, raising her chin defiantly. **Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, Ethan, Zoë...**_

_Jason laughed darkly. **But don't forget Bianca di Angelo.**_

_Piper swam closer to him. **You should have taken her place. It should've been you, Percy. It was your idea, after all. If you had paid closer attention, stopped her from grabbing the statue.** Piper smiled. **Yes, you could have saved her. Gone into the machine yourself.**_

_Jason advanced with a wicked smile. **And now you get to watch us die, Percy.**_

_The water filled to the point only their faces poked above the water, nearly pressed against the roof of the room. Percy tried controlling the water, forcing it away from them, making an air bubble around Jason and Piper, despite what they'd said. Nothing worked, and Percy panicked._

_Jason put a hand on Piper's face, their cruelty long gone, replaced with genuine fear. He pulled Piper into a kiss, and when they pulled away, she mouthed the words, **I love you**. _

_Both demigods turned to Percy, staring at him with the same fear Annabeth had, before the water covered their heads._

_To Percy's absolute horror, the water cleared some. Not enough to be considered water, but slightly clear enough to see Jason and Piper writhing around. They both gasped for air, clutching to each other for dear life as they stared, horrified, at Percy. They tossed and turned, swimming up and pressing against the ceiling in a vain attempt to save their lives._

_Percy continuously tried to manipulate the water, but failed miserably. He was forced to watch the life drain from Piper as her body sunk to the ground._

_Jason stared at him with pure hatred and mouthed, **This is all you're fault,** before his body went limp and a single bubble escaped his almost blue lips. _

_Even through the water, Percy could feel his tears as he tried to swim to their limp bodies. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. Not from fear, but literally._

_He couldn't breathe underwater._

_He felt his normally dry clothes get soaked with water, the presser of how deep he now swam pressing against his ribcage. He gasped for air, swinging his arms in an attempt to get to the surface. Something grabbed his ankle, and he glanced down to see one of the women from before dragging him further down, the pressure crushing the bones in his chest and body as the life faded out of him. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was that the water wasn't black, it was red._

 

* * *

 

 

Percy woke up screaming to the top of his lungs and writhing around, fighting against the arms around him. He wouldn't let them take him like they did Jason and Piper, no matter how much their words hurt him. "No! Let me go! I have to save them, stop! _Please!_ "

" _Percy!_ "

He stopped fighting against his captor as he recognized the voice. He pried open his eyes, green ones meeting puffy dark ones in the moonlight. "Nico?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His fist tightened around Nico's soaked shirt, and guilt nagged at his stomach. He'd blamed Percy for so long. He'd yelled at him, told him he hated him, when he knew he never could. No wonder Percy avoided him, Nico made it clear he'd hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister and I agreed that I should say, "HAVE YOU COME TO STEAL MY EYES?!" If you've watched Gravity Falls, you'll understand.  
> Aaaanyways, Suggestions and Ideas/Help are appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"Nico?"

"Yes you asshole! What were you _thinking!_ "

Percy flinched at the son of Hades' words. He didn't know what he meant. The only thing he'd been thinking about was saving Jason and Piper.

_Jason and Piper._

He started struggling again, shouting, "No, Nico! Let go, I have to save them!"

Nico reached out, grabbing Percy's upper arms and yanking him back down. Percy was surprised at Nico's strength, but still fought against him.

"I have," He gasped, tired from fighting against Nico. "I have... t-to save... them... Nico, _please_."

" _Percy_ , they're fine. I promise. Come here," Nico insisted, pulling Percy back down and into his arms. Percy sat sideways in his lap at the edge of the lake, curled up in a ball as Nico rocked back and forth.

"Percy?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" Percy mumbled, only now noticing the tears he'd been shedding the entire time. His body shook in Nico's hold, both from fear, sadness, and the cold.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Percy tensed up and Nico stopped rocking, leaning back slightly to look Percy in the eyes. Percy curled back up in Nico's arms, surprised at how comfortable the younger demigod could be. Nico was skinny, and slightly boney, but a good pillow nonetheless.

After a moment, he took a deep breath and explained what happened, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"During the war, me, Jason, and Piper ended up together one of the times we'd all split up. There was a temple for a few n-naiads who were tricked... when we found them, they tricked _us_. The water was black, like some kind of oil, and I panicked. I couldn't control it, couldn't b-breathe."

Nico pulled him closer, nuzzling his face in Percy's hair. "Is that what you dreamt about?" He asked softly.

Percy shook his head, despite how they were sitting. "The d-dream... I couldn't hear anything, only read lips. We were walking, and the naiads showed up... they said something, but I couldn't read their lips fast enough. I turned around, and the entrance was gone, like when it really happened." He gulped, curling closer against Nico and shaking more than before.

Nico ran his fingers through Percy's hair. Although Nico doesn't like being touched, Percy nearly died, and he needed someone. "You don't have to keep going if you don't feel like you can."

Percy shook his head, his voice cracking as he said, "N-No it's fine."

Nico nodded, pulling Percy closer on his lap and tightening his grip around the boy's waist.

Percy cleared his throat. "When the water started filing up, Jason and Piper panicked. They... they started mouthing things like, _'it's all your fault. They died because of you. Luke, Beckendorf, Silena, Zoë... B-Bianca...'_ " Nico tensed, and Percy cried harder. "I'm so sorry, Nico. It's all m-my fault, I should've gone into the m-machine. I should have paid better attention, then we w-would have gotten t-through safely. I c-could have kept my promise. I'm so s-sorry..."

His fist tightened around Nico's soaked shirt, and guilt nagged at his stomach. He'd blamed Percy for so long. He'd yelled at him, told him he hated him, when he knew he never could. No wonder Percy avoided him, Nico made it clear he'd hated him.

Nico sighed, untangling Percy's hand from his shirt. Percy tightened his grip on Nico's hand, and Nico decided to let him keep it for now. "It's okay, Percy. I don't blame you anymore, I was wrong to be mad at you for that. If the Fates decided it was her t-time," his voice cracked ad he silently cursed himself, "then it was her time."

Percy shook his head frantically. "But I _"_

"Shhh," Nico soothed, taking his hand back and returning it to the green eyed boy's hair. "Do you want to tell me the rest?"

Percy hesitated, then slumped against Nico with a nod of his head. "I tried to control the water, move it out of their way so they'd be safe, give them an air bubble to stay alive... nothing worked."

"Wait," Nico interrupted. "Even after they said all that, you still tried to save them?"

Nico knew _he'd_ have at least tried, even if he eventually gave up. Nevertheless, he wanted to hear what Percy said. Thinking about it now, he honestly didn't know all that much about Percy. Nico had no idea if he wanted to change that or not.

Percy nodded. "Of coarse. Even if they were terrible people, I wouldn't let them just die... b-but I did. The water rose to the roof, and we all plunged underwater. I-It... It was..." Percy choked on a sob, and Nico said a few more soothing things as Percy took deep breaths. "The water... I-I could s-see... I watched the life leave their body's as they sunk to the bottom. Nico, it was horrible."

Nico closed his eyes, rocking back and forth as Percy sobbed in his arms. He'd had dreams like that, ever since Tartarus, he'd been haunted with them. Sometimes they didn't even have anything to do with Tartarus, just plain fear.

"That's n-not it, though..."

"Hmm?"

"I couldn't... I couldn't _breathe_ anymore."

Nico tensed up, arms tightening prospectively around the son of Poseidon.

"I couldn't breathe... all the water hit me at once and I-I s-started sinking. The lower I went, the more painful. I-my ribs... I could f-feel them breaking from the pressure. I tried to swim up, but one of the naiads grabbed me and w-wouldn't let me go. Just before I was gone... I realized it wasn't an oil we were in." Percy took a deep breath and looked a weary Nico in the eyes. "Nico, we drowned in blood."

 

* * *

 

 

After Percy had calmed down some, both demigods headed back to cabin three. Percy curled up in a fetal position, afraid to talk to Nico in an irrational fear of judgement.

Nico walked over and sat hesitantly on the bed. "Why were you in the lake?"

Percy curled tighter in on himself. "Me and Annabeth had an argument. I went to the lake to calm down, and ended up falling asleep, I guess."

Percy glanced up to see Nico nod in understanding. "Nico?"

Nico glanced down at Percy. "Yeah?"

"How did you find me?" Nico tensed up and looked away. Percy sat up hesitantly, trying to get a look at Nico's face, but his hair covered his eyes.

"I'd been asleep and dreamt you were drowning. I thought it was just a nightmare at first, and was waiting to see everyone else I cared for start dying or something..."

Percy waited, feeling a pang of pain at the fact Nico might have nightmares like that regularly. When Nico didn't say anything else, He prompted, "But..."

" _But_ ," Nico took a deep breathe and looked up, dark eyes meeting green ones. "I felt you dying. I could feel your heartbeat slow down, felt you choking, and knew exactly how you'd die. That's what I can do, that's what I got for having Hades as a dad. By then, I knew I wasn't just dreaming and that you were drowning. I shot awake in bed and shadow traveled to the middle of the lake where I grabbed you and swam out." He scoffed and looked away as he spoke again. "Believe it or not, swimming out of the bottom of a lake with someone is kind of hard when you can't swim in the first place. _I_ almost drowned saving _you_ from _drowning_."

Percy gaped, then scooted closer to the son of Hades. "Why did you go after me if you couldn't swim?"

Nico laughed dryly. "You think I'd just sit and watch you die? Shows I never got your trust back, did I?"

Percy shook his head frantically. That's not at all what he'd meant. Nico had earned his trust back a long time ago, he just wondered why he risked his life for Percy's. "Nico, that's not what I meant. I just don't understand why you'd risk your life to save mine. If you hadn't gotten out of there, then either way we'd both have died."

Nico looked down at his hands, then up at the ceiling. "Percy, I would do anything for you. Haven't you realized that yet?" Nico shook his head, as if that would clear his thoughts. "I need to get some sleep."

Percy watched Nico as he got up, and walked over to the bed opposite of Percy's. He flopped down on his back, staring at the top bunk and said, "Goodnight, Percy."

Percy stared for a moment, then mumbled back, "Night, Neeks."

He internally cursed himself for using the nickname again as he rolled over and closed his eyes. He could only hope the nightmares wouldn't come back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Careful, Grace," he said with a smile.
> 
> Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "You're Grace. She's Chase."
> 
> Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Its short for graceful. Get it? _Graceful? Grace?_ I'm pretty sure he knows his name, Seaweed Brain."
> 
> See? Nico's point proven.
> 
> "Whatever, Wise Girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! Don't kill me please! I meant to post but kind of forgot because I was so focused on Phoenix, Freeze, and Choices.... I'll post two chaoters to make up for it, and try to focus on this more again. I have 11 chapters pre-written, I just need to remember to post them and continue writing.
> 
> Please, reminders would be helpful in the comments! Love you guys!
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You! Sorry!
> 
> ~Aubrey

To Percy's surprise, it wasn't him who had the nightmares.

He woke up with a start as Nico screamed. It was the most horrible, heart breaking thing Percy had ever heard. It sounded so innocent, yet so broken. From Percy's past experience, he knew Nico was having night terrors, most likely of Tartarus.

Percy jumped out of bed immediately and rushed to Nico's side. Nico's scream must have happened when he woke up, since he had his eyes wide opened. His breathing was heavy and uneven as he started sobbing.

Percy sat on the bed and pulled Nico to him, completely ignoring the no-touching rule. Right now, neither of them seemed to care. All that mattered to Percy was that Nico knew he was safe.

He wrapped his arms around him tightly, as if his hold alone could keep the boy safe. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's sides, clawing at his back in attempt to hold on to something solid, something safe and in reality.

Percy knew the feeling, as he'd done the same many times. He'd just have Will check the wounds later, knowing Nico's nails would break skin, maybe even scar, if _Percy's_ night terrors were anything to go by.

"Nico. Nico I'm here. Its Percy, you're safe. Nothing can get to you as long as I'm here, okay?"

Nico nodded hesitantly, and Percy was relieved to feel him relax slightly. He stopped clawing Percy's back, but kept a tight grip on the son of Poseidon's shirt.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed? Or want me to sleep in yours?" Nico tensed up immediately, and Percy ran his fingers through his hair. "I just want to make sure you get some sleep. I know you don't like being touched or being near people, but I'm afraid that I won't notice if you have another night terror."

After a few beats of hesitation, Nico nodded slightly.

"Do you want to sleep in mine or us sleep in yours?"

Nico didn't answer, just climbed out of bed, grabbed Percy's hand, and started walking to the latter's bed. Percy was surprised at how soft Nico's hands were, and how tenderly he took Percy's hand.

He followed Nico to the bed, crawling in under the covers and scooting towards the wall. He lifted the covers, and smiled reassuringly as Nico climbed in the bed with him.

To his surprise, Nico didn't stay as far away from Percy as he could, like Percy had assumed. Instead, he turned to face Percy, and curled up against him, burying his face in the older boy's chest.

Percy chuckled softly, feeling Nico relax almost instantly. "Pretty sure we could use some practice in the arena tomorrow to blow off some steam. You up for it?"

Nico nodded softly and Percy smiled, slipping his arms around the boy and tucking his face in Nico's hair. After hearing Nico's breathing even out, he whispered, "Sleep well," before falling into his own deep sleep.

Neither of them had nightmares for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

 "Two out of three?"

Nico smirked, readying his sword at Percy's question. "Two out of three," he confirmed.

They'd woken up feeling slightly awkward, but focused more on how they'd both slept peacefully. Percy suggested trying it during Nico's entire stay in his cabin, but Nico denied. After some annoying gesturing and baby seal eyes, Nico finally agreed to, but only if he'd had a nightmare earlier that night. Percy looked slightly bummed, and Nico smirked, choosing not to mention that he has them nearly every night.

He could let Percy be bummed a little longer, right?

Percy readied his sword, pouting at the fact that he'd already lost to Nico once.

"Come at me, Kelp Head."

"Really? Stealing Thalia's nicknames now?" Percy shouted as he lunged.

Nico casually stepped back into a shadow, reappearing on Percy's left. Percy expected this, so he swung his sword, narrowly missing Nico as he jumped back.

"Nico, don't shadow travel. Just because you left the infirmary, doesn't mean you still can't fade."

Before Nico had a chance to respond, Percy came at him with his sword again. Nico blocked, hearing the loud clang of metal on metal as Percy tried the disarming maneuver Luke had taught him on his first year at camp. Nico had actually learned that maneuver from Annabeth, but knew better than to use it against Percy.

Nico jumped back Before Percy actually finished the maneuver, stepping a few feet away to catch his breath. Percy thrust out his hand, and before Nico had a chance to process that meant, he was drenched head to toe in lake water.

" _Seriously!_ "

Percy laughed and curled his finger in a _come here_ motion, before reading himself in a fighting stance, smirk never leaving his face.

They fought a few more rounds, Percy winning some but Nico winning most, before the bell sounded, signalling it was time for dinner and the camp fire. It wasn't until they'd finished fighting that Nico realized that they had an audience, and it had gotten somewhat dark.

At some point during the fight, Percy had pulled off his orange T-shirt before he could drench it in sweat. Nico, on the other hand, was already covered in lake water.

Thankfully, Percy waved his hand and Nico's clothes instantly dried, though not including the sweat he apparently had been covered in.

Nico was slightly bent over, his palms on his knees for balance as he tried to catch his breath. Percy snickered and walked over, wiping off his face and chest with his once dry _CHB_ shirt.

"Wasn't taking the shirt off kind of meant to not get sweat on it?" Nico asked with a smirk.

Percy paused and glanced at the shirt, then shrugged and continued to wipe his chest and arms. "Not really. It's more to keep me cool than anything. I could always grab another shirt if I really needed one." He raised an eyebrow. "Though I have no idea how you keep that on out here, much less with it being black."

Nico stood up and scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Percy shrugged again, wringing out his shirt and tossing it over his shoulder. Nico could already see the girls at the camp drooling over this idiot. Then again, Nico probably would have too.

"I mean, the color black soaks up more sunshine, therefore it soaks up more heat."

"That's not exactly how it works, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, stepping up behind Percy, but keeping her distance. She made a face at all the sweat. "Close, though. Black does soak up more heat, while wearing white would actually be much cooler because"

Percy stared giving Annabeth baby seal eyes, and she closed her mouth with a roll of her eyes. "Fine, I won't _lecture_ you."

Percy smiled brightly, and then grinned mischievously.

" _Perseus Jackson_ , don't you _dare!_ "

Percy grinned wider and grabbed Annabeth, pulling her into a tight hug and making sure to wipe all of his sweaty body on her. Nico couldn't help the chortle that escaped his lips, and quickly covered it up, giggling quietly behind his fingers.

"Nico! Help me make her sweaty!"

Nico shook his head, still smirking. No way he'd willingly put himself on Annabeth's Hit List. "Sorry, Perce! I enjoy life. Well, at least, I'd rather not be stuck for eternity in the Underworld. If that counts."

Percy looked at him sadly, apparently seeing through the joke. That honestly surprised Nico. Sure, Percy was smart _really_ smartbut he was also extremely oblivious.

In Percy's moment of distraction, he'd accidentally loosened his grip on his girlfriend. Annabeth slipped her arms from under his and grabbed his wrist, flipping him over her. She put her foot on his chest and bent his arm in an uncomfortable position, her eyebrows raised with a smirk.

" _Ow ow ow ow, Annabeth!_ "

She laughed and let him go, jumping back a good ten feet so she could run if he came after her. That's when Jason showed up, and she ran into the blonde in her backing up. She stumbled, but he caught her with a small chuckle.

"Careful, Grace," he said with a smile.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "You're Grace. She's Chase."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Its short for graceful. Get it? _Graceful?_ _Grace?_ I'm pretty sure he knows his name, Seaweed Brain."

See? Nico's point proven.

"Whatever, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled brightly, then looked towards the camp fire where it seemed Lou Ellen was furiously chasing the Stolls. Her hair was pink and sticking straight up, reminding Nico of one of those creepy little troll dolls that used to be popular kids toys.

"We should get going," Annabeth said. "I don't want to miss out on any S'mores."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew smiled flirtatiously. "He's a stereotypical Bad Boy. He may be slightly short"
> 
> " _I am not short!_ "
> 
> "but he's got the dark, brooding look. Everyone in the Aphrodite cabin knows there's more to him than just sarcasm and muscle."
> 
> Nico blushed furiously, extremely glad for the dark night and already red light from the fire. Hopefully, that would be enough to hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter, as promised!
> 
> Forgive me, please lol
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

So, as it turns out, Lou Ellen wasn't the only one chasing the Stolls.

Will Solace, Cecil, Jake Mason and Nyssa were chasing them as well. That's not usually a mix one would suspect, so Travis and Conner must have _really_ messed up this time.

Nyssa's usually red bandana was puke green, along with the rest of her clothesshoes and all. Cecil's brown hair was now in a Troll style, like Lou Ellen's, but blue. Jake seemed fine physically, but Nico noticed he didn't have a tool belt, his goggles, or his gloves, like he usually wore. Will was covered in a sticky, purple substance, and Nico knew he was never going to let the blonde hear the end of that.

In fact, Nico started laughing as he, Percy, Annabeth, and Jason sat together by the camp fire.

Leo was with Calypso in Bunker 9, Hazel and Frank were in New Rome with Reyna, and Piper was currently MIA. Jason didn't seem worried, though, as she was probably being held up by Drew, who was also no where in sight.

Percy and Annabeth stared at Nico in shock, while Jason just smiled fondly.

"Let me guess," the son of Jupiter said. "Will is never going to hear the end of this."

Nico grinned broadly as the laughing died down. "There's no way in _hell_ I'll let him forget this."

Jason smirked. "Me neither."

Annabeth smiled softly, seemingly happy that Nico was able to laugh, and started to stand up.

Percy pulled his attention from Nico to Annabeth. "Where y'a going?"

"To _Canada_." Annabeth smirked and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get another s'more, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned. "Bring me back one?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Not happening."

Percy gave her the baby-seal-eyes, but times ten. Nico was tempted to go get the boy one  _himself_.

Annabeth shook her head with an even bigger grin. "Not gonna work."

Nico stared in shock, as did Jason. No one could turn down Percy's puppy eyes. _No one_.

"You heartless women!"

Nico turned his head at the fake gasp to see Piper with a hand on her chest. Annabeth started laughing, and Percy grinned.

" _Pleaaasseeee?_ "

Annabeth sighed in defeat. "Fine. But just this once."

Percy's face lit up in a bright smile, causing Annabeth to roll her eyes and start off towards the camp fire.

Nico noticed Jason's smiling face suddenly switched to a scowl at something just past Nico's shoulder. Before he had the chance to turn around, soft arms elegantly wrapped around his neck as dark hair rested on his shoulders. He nearly choked on the strong smell of lavender and vanilla.

Nico tensed immediately, but the daughter of Aphrodite didn't move. Nico was actually shocked; nobody but Jason, Hazel, and Will had ever willingly touched him. Much less even come close to him.

Jason's scowl deepened, and Nico vaguely noticed the scowl on Percy's face, as well.

"What do you want, Drew?" Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his chin a notch.

Nico watched Drew stick out her bottom lip in a pout from the corner of his eye. " _What?_ I can't come and see my favorite Hades boy?" She winked at Jason. "Are you _jealous?_ "

Piper and Nico both scowled.

"For one, I'm the _only_ son of Hades. Still alive, at least."

Piper mumbled, "Doesn't look like it," and Nico glared. She put her hands up in a placating manner. "What? I'm just saying! You should eat more."

Nico rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Drew. "Two, _get off me_."

He shrugged his shoulders, and this time, Drew obliged.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You've never taken an interest in him before. Why now?"

Nico stared at Percy for a moment, wondering when he'd started noticing things like that, or when he'd even had the time to notice anything _involving_ Nico outside of the wars.

Drew shrugged, and still somehow managed to make it look elegant. "I'd never noticed him before. He always blends in with those _horrid_ shadows, so no one ever noticed him."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms and nearly matching Jason's stance perfectly, as the blonde superman had the same facial expression. It was slightly unnerving. "That still doesn't explain why you're taking an interest at all. That just explains why you hadn't before _now_."

Drew smiled flirtatiously. "He's a stereotypical Bad Boy. He may be slightly short"

" _I am not short!_ "

"but he's got the dark, brooding look. Everyone in the Aphrodite cabin knows there's more to him than just sarcasm and muscle."

Nico blushed furiously, extremely glad for the dark night and already red light from the fire. Hopefully, that would be enough to hide it.

Confused, Percy said, "Muscle? No offence, but he's kind of skinny. Piper's right, he should eat more."

Nico sighed, Drew laughed, and Jason scoffed before joining Drew in the laughter.

Percy, bless his heart, just looked even more confused.

Drew wiped a tear from under her eye before saying, "Sweetheart, have you _seen_ him in the arena with Jason?"

Nico blushed again, wishing that Drew would just keep her mouth shut. _Yes_ , when he's training with Jason in the arena, he _does_ tend to take off his shirt. He wears black, and it just makes running around with a sword ten times harder. Nico had purposely made sure that Percy was never around when he trained with someone else. He's sure he would die from embarrassment if Percy saw him without a shirt, or anything else for that matter.

 

* * *

 

 

 "But..." Percy started.

Sure, Nico had some muscle on his arms, but you could never see it under that aviator jacket of his. Percy was honestly glad he didn't have it on now, as he looked much better without it.

" _Percy_ ," Drew said, raising an eyebrow with a flirtatious smirk. That girl can't seem to do anything without flirting. "You're telling me that you've never, _not even once_ , seen Nico without a shirt. Right?"

Percy opened his mouth to reply... but found he actually didn't know. Thinking back, he'd never actually seen Nico without a shirt on. How had he never seen him shirtless? Why could Jason see him shirtless, but Percy couldn't?

_Because he didn't have feelings for Jason, you idiot._

Percy sighed, defeated by the inner battle he'd just held. Drew smirked, and Piper gave him a sympathetic look. Damn Aphrodite kids and their creepy way of knowing things.

"I'll take that as a _no_ ," Drew said. She leaned on one hip and placed a hand on her other. "Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?"

Percy glanced at Nico to see him looking extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Although pretty much everyone at camp has seen Percy shirtless, he could understand why Nico would feel uncomfortable.

Nico seemed to trust Jason, for which Percy was glad for. Nico just seemed more comfortable with him, and although Percy slightly envied Jason, he still wanted Nico to feel comfortable. Not _un_ comfortable because of something _Drew_ did.

" _No_ ," Percy said sternly, straightening himself to look more regal. Of coarse, this action was not in vain, as he'd temporarily been a praetor, as well as learned a few things from Lupa. One of which was his wolf glare, which he focused on the daughter of Aphrodite.

Drew held his gaze for longer than expected, but eventually shifted nervously and looked away. " _Fine_."

Nico, Jason, Piper, and Annabethshe'd come back a few minutes ago, but Percy only noticed nowall looked slightly shocked.

Drew didn't melt under many people's gazes.

 

* * *

 

 

To say Nico was shocked would be an understatement. Percy was always so laid back and uncaring, that Nico had almost forgotten he'd become a praetor. That doesn't happen to just anyone, especially not someone who had _just_ showed up at Camp Jupiter, without good reason.

Drew huffed before flipping her hair and turning around. Nico fully expected her to storm off, so it came as a slight surprise when she stopped. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder to Percy out of the corner of her eye. Her face was more serious than Nico had ever seen it.

"Be careful, Percy," she said, her tone laced with warning. "Not everything in your life right now is as it seems. Not everyone is being truthful with you." She glanced at Annabeth, who paled immediately and avoided her gaze.

Nico considered asking her about it, but thought better of it. It wasn't any of his business, and even if it was, he might just make whatever it is worse.

Drew continued. "But that might not always be a bad thing." She locked eyes with Nico before flipping her hair again and elegantly making her way to her cabin.

Jason looked up to Piper with a frown. "What was that about?"

Piper pursed her lips and shook her head. "Couldn't tell you. I'll ask her about it later."

Piper's a bad liar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the rare times Percy had ever seen him with his guard down, and he just looked so peaceful.

Towards the end of the camp fire, Percy noticed Nico slowly slipping into the shadows. He tried to give the son of Hades a disapproving look, but Nico was gone before he'd noticed it.

Percy started to get up and search for Nico, but Jason sent him a warning look and shook his head. Percy reluctantly sat back down, but couldn't help his eyes from wandering around in search for the Italian.

"... it was pretty funny," Piper said, continuing her story that Percy paid little attention to. It was something about how her dad had met some woman during a movie shoot, and was basically pulled around on a leash if she wanted something. In the end, the blonde had only been playing him to get his money. "I don't think I've ever seen him more flustered than he had back then."

Everyone grinned as the Apollo cabin started playing one of their most enjoyed songs, which was apparently written by Will. It took all of Percy's willpower not to laugh at the currently purple-skinned boy.

When the camp fire was finally over, Percy set off in search of Nico. It took a while, but he finally found the son of Hades at the lake, shirtless abd shoeless. He sat at the edge of the water in only his black skinny jeans, his legs pulled up to his chest. His converse sat beside him on the ground, and his shirt was tossed somewhat on top of them. Drew hadn't been kidding when she said that Nico had muscles, even if Percy couldn't see them clearly at the angle he sat.

He sat close enough to the water to soak his feet, and Percy assumed he'd already been in the water, as his hair was soaked and dripping. He had his head on his knees, and used his right hand to make a continuous infinity sign in the water.

Percy heard soft music, and it took him a second to realize it was coming from Nico.

Percy's eyes widened and he stepped closer, careful not to let Nico know of his presence, and trying to hear the words more clearly. It sounded like an Italian melody, and it was the most beautiful thing Percy had ever heard. He honestly wanted to ask what the tune was, but didn't want to disturb Nico.

This was one of the rare times Percy had ever seen him with his guard down, and he just looked so peaceful.

After everything Nico's done for Percy, he's determined to make Nico comfortable with letting his guard down. Even _without_ everything Nico's done, Percy would still want Nico to be happy.

When Nico finished his tune, Percy stepped up behind him. "That was beautiful."

Nico jumped and, on instinct, tackled Percy to the ground. He straddled Percy's hips with his sword at his throat, which he'd pulled out from the shadows. When he recognized Percy, his face flushed red and he jumped off, crawling back to his place by the water. "Sorry."

Percy chuckled, scooting up to sit beside Nico. He didn't realize how close he'd actually gotten to Nico, or that Nico didn't scoot away.

Nico's previously fading blush came back full force as he processed Percy's words. "Wait, you _heard_ that?"

Percy nodded, smiling fondly as Nico unconsciously twirled his fingers in the water again. "Yeah. You're beautiful."

Nico blushed, and Percy followed soon after realizing what he'd just said.

"Er, your voice, I meant."

Nico nodded. "I know. What you meant, I mean. Not that I _ugh_ never mind."

Percy laughed, falling back on the sand with a soft _thump_. Nico hesitated, but did the same a moment later. They laid in silence, watching the full moon as the clouds passed by, occasionally covering it completely.

Percy grinned as an idea popped up in his mind. Nico didn't notice this, as he stared up at the moon. Percy assumed he was daydreaming, or just deep in thought.

Percy glanced down at the water as he slightly moved his fingers, satisfied when he felt the familiar tug in his stomach. Thin little strips of water slithered towards Percy, subtly staying out of Nico's view.

When Percy decided there were enough for now, he made the drops and strips swirl around the air above Nico.

Percy grinned as Nico's eyes widened. As expected, Nico sat up in alarm. Percy gently put a hand on his arm, smiling softly when Nico looked at him in confusion. "It's okay, I'm doing it."

Nico frowned. "Why?"

Percy smiled and sat up before shrugging. "I thought it would be fun to watch. Besides, you don't always need to have your guard up, Nico. Not around me, at least."

Nico's frown faded, but he still looked uncertain. Percy laid back down, and Nicoonce againreluctantly followed.

He remained tense, Percy noticed with a sigh. "Relax, Nico. If something happens, I have Riptide in my pocket. Besides, nothing can get in camp without being summoned by someone inside."

Nico nodded and tried to relax.

 

* * *

 

 

Relaxing was hard for Nico. He was always used to leaving his guard up, and it's hard to break a rabbit you've had for years.

He did, however, actually feel himself slowly relaxing.

The moonlight reflecting off the water drops and stripes was hypnotizing, and it took everything Nico had not to fall asleep. Percy smiled contently, watching the water swirl around them and occasionally adding more.

"I thought you couldn't swim?"

Nico jumped slightly at Percy's question. He'd gotten pretty used to the silence. "I can't."

Percy frowned. "Then why was your hair wet?"

Nico laughed. "I was hot, so I wet my hair. Did you not notice that my jeans were completely dry?"

Percy flushed from embarrassment and uttered a quiet, " _No_."

They sat in content silence for a minute before a thought occurred to Nico. "We should probably go. It's past curfew, so the harpies are probably coming out."

Percy nodded, accidentally dropping the water on them in his moment of distraction.

Nico sighed. "Damn it, Jackson."

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He waved his hand and instantly dried Nico.

It was a weird feeling, having each and every drop of water on your body roll off at once, leaving you completely dry.

Percy jumped up, dusting the sand off of his jeans before offering Nico a hand. Nico looked at the hand wearily before accepting it, quickly being pulled to his feet. By the time he finished dusting off his jeans, Percy was already a few feet ahead of him.

"Come on," he shouted, waving Nico over with a smile.

Nico rolled his eyes, but followed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not over him at all, are you?"
> 
> Nico shook his head, crawling over and curling up in his best friend's arms.
> 
> "I don't think I ever will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Chapter posted at the same time as Phoenix, as promised.
> 
> Please leave suggestions, story prompts, or ideas for this, a new story, or any other of my stories that you'd like.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

I _t was dark._

_The air was thin and burned his lungs if he tried to breathe. He wasn't close enough to the Plegethon to do him any good, but if he didn't drink soon, the air was going to kill him. Nico's skin was already littered with blisters, and each step became harder and harder to take._

_If a monster attacked him now, he was done for._

_There was no way he could fight in this state, especially with his mind running ninety miles per hour. He couldn't focus on just one thing. He felt Tartarus breathing under his feet, the rising and falling of the rough ground. He watched blister after blister explode into another monster, luckily far enough away for it not to notice the son of Hades. He could see the muscle and bones underneath the transparent floor, shifting with every movement Tartarus made._

_Blackness started to cloud Nico's vision, but he didn't try to fight it. No demigod had ever escaped Tartarus, and he wasn't going to be the first. He collapsed to the ground, watching the figures of monsters cloud around him as unconsciousness took him._

_Nico knew he was going to die._

 

* * *

 

 

Nico jerked awake, clinching the bedsheets until his knuckles turned white. His face was littered with sweat and his clothes were soaked, but he didn't care. He wasn't in Tartarus anymore, and he had half a mind to kiss the floor of the Poseidon cabin.

Percy shifted in his bed and Nico froze, crossing his fingers that the son of Poseidon would remain asleep. Nico didn't want to wake him, Percy needed all the sleep he could get. Besides, there couldn't be a repeat of yesterday. Nico needed to get over Percy, and curling up in bed with him wouldn't help.

After confirming that yes, Percy was still asleep, Nico snuck out of the cabin. He didn't bother shadow traveling; he didn't have any reason to, and he could use a walk to clear his mind.

Nico thought about going to the lake, but decided against it. The lake only made him think of Percy, and that's not what he wanted to be thinking about at the moment. Instead, Nico walked to the Hades cabin, climbing the small ladder to the roof and staring out at the camp.

Camp Half-Blood honestly was a beautiful place. Nico could see the strawberry fields, the arena, the Big House, the lake. Even the cabins looked beautiful under the light reflecting off the water.

"Can't sleep?"

Nico looked up in surprise to find Jason hovering in flight in front of him. Now he understood why Leo called him a blonde Superman. Nico shook his head, scooting over out of habit for Jason to sit down.

"Nightmare?"

Nico nodded as Jason landed, plopping down noisily by the son of Hades. Jason hummed in understanding. "I get them too, you know. Not like Tartarus, I can only _imagine_ what that would be like."

Nico winced at the mention of Tartarus, and Jason seemed to notice. Thankfully, he didn't mention it again.

"I still have nightmares that Gaea had sent me. Sometimes they play, well, like a repeat in my mind."

Nico glanced up at him to see Jason staring up at the stars, leaning back on his palms. "What were the nightmares?"

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair before returning it behind him. "She would make me stand there, watching everyone I cared about die one by one, and I had no abilities. I'd have to listen to them cry out my name for help, and know that I was utterly useless."

Nico put a hand on Jason's shoulder, and the blonde smiled sadly. Neither of then we're surprised at Nico initiating contact. Jason was his best friend, and the longer he knew him, the more comfortable Nico became around him. Same with Will, even if he wasn't quite as comfortable, yet.

Jason let out a heavy breath and smiled. "Enough about me. Do you want to talk about yours?"

Nico shook his head. He didn't want to talk about his night terror, but he did have something he wanted to talk to Jason about. "I saved Percy from drowning."

Jason looked at him in surprise. "What? I didn't even know he _could_ drown."

Nico glanced down to find himself twisting his skull ring nervously. "He told me about you and Piper almost drowning with him, and that it was some black oily stuff. He'd said that you'd have all died if Piper didn't have her cornucopia."

Jason looked troubled. "Yeah, Percy couldn't control it, even thought it really was water. He'd seemed kind of distant for a while after that happened."

"Well," Nico started. "he'd gone to the lake after an argument with Annabeth. He said he must have fell asleep under there and started dreaming about being in that room. He told me that he couldn't speak, and was told that it was all his fault, then watched you and Piper die."

Nico decided not to mention that it was Piper and Jason telling Percy that it was his fault. He didn't want to stress Jason out anymore than he already was.

"I ended up feeling his heart beat slowing down and dove in after finding him." He laughed dryly. "I can't even swim."

Jason gave him a sympathetic look, but Nico spoke again before Jason could.

"He cried in my arms for hours. Then, after he calmed down some and we fell asleep, I ended up having a nightmare. What I didn't tell Percy was that it had been partly about _him_ dying. I ended up curling up in bed with him and, _of coarse_ , I didn't have any nightmares for the rest of the night. Figures that the only thing to help me is what I'm trying to get _away_ from."

Jason reached over to wipe tears off of Nico's cheeks, and Nico sighed. He hadn't realize he'd started crying.

"You're not over him at all, are you?"

Nico shook his head, crawling over and curling up in his best friend's arms.

"I don't think I ever will be."

 

* * *

 

 

 Percy woke up with a need to use the bathroom, surprised to find Nico's bed empty. For a split second, Percy though that maybe he'd run off to the Underworld again, but pushed aside the thought. Nico wouldn't do that to Hazel. Or Jason, for that matter.

Percy swung his legs to the floor, rubbing his eyes with his hands before going outside. He had faith in Nico, so he wasn't going to go looking for him. His actual destination was the lake, since he seemed to be wide awake now.

"I know, let it out... I'm here."

Percy glanced up at Jason's voice to see Nico curled up in his arms and crying. Jason caught his eye, and Percy mouthed _is he okay?_ Jason nodded, and Percy hesitated before heading to the lake.

 

* * *

 

 

 Nico felt Jason nod and glanced up, only to see Jason staring at something on the ground. Nico twisted in the blonde's arm to see Percy walking towards the lake.

"Why did you nod?" He asked, voice cracking.

"He asked if you were alright. I nodded, and he sent a worried glance to you and went to the lake."

Nico furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would he be worrying about me?"

Jason gave him an ar _e you kidding me?_ look. "I don't know, maybe because he cares about you?"

Nico scoffed. "Doubt it."

Jason flicked his head, earning himself a glare and an, " _Ow!_ What was _that_ for?" as Nico rubbed the sore spot.

"He does care about you! He questions me about you a lot, you know."

Nico sighed, pressing his face into Jason's chest again. His voice was muffled as he spoke. "Just because you guys sayahem, _know_ , sorrythat he cares for me, it doesn't mean _I_ know. You can say it, but I just _don't_ believe it. Why would anyone care for a son of Hades? Me and Hazel are his only children for a reason, Jason."

Jason set his chin on Nico's head. "Yeah, because Hades isn't a big man-whore like Zeus." Thunder rumbled overhead. "Oh, hush!"

"At least Poseidon cares about Percy. Hades doesn't even spare me a second glance."

Jason huffed in annoyance. "Well, if he doesn't have the time to spare, the. He doesn't deserve it. If he doesn't care, then just remember you have people who do."

Nico sighed, tightening his grip on Jason's shirt. "Everyone's afraid of me, Jason. It's hard to find anyone who cares."

Jason smiled sadly and softly said, "If I didn't care, would I be holding you right now? Would I be letting you cry in my arms, in the middle of the night, when I could be sleeping? Would I have fought to be your friend after Croatia, even when you tried your hardest to push me away?" Nico shook his head after each question. "Sometimes you need to pay attention to the little things that show you they care."

They sat in silence after that, Nico actually considering the things Jason had said. Maybe he was right, maybe Nico did have people who cared about him.

The problem?

Nico doesn't want Percy to care about him. If he knows Percy cares, it'll just make Nico fall in love with him even more.


	12. I'm so sorry

I'm _so_ sorry guys, but I'm not writing anymore on _archive of our own_... If you want to read my original works, though, you can check me out on **Wattpad** as **_AubreyParsons_**.. I have one _**COMPLETED**_ story on there and three more on their way.

I really, _really_ wanted to finish these stories, but I just sort of ran out of ideas for fanfictions.. Please forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> *if Piper speaks in italic and is is NOT mad, she is using charm speak.  
> *anything written like /this/ is Morse code, which will not be used too often. Only in some cases of conversation between Leo and someone else (usually Nico or Annabeth)
> 
> I would love for your suggestions of what to do next, so really, feel free to give me ideas.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr page, if interested: crazygirl36623
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey


End file.
